


Estás jodidamente perfecto para mí

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Hotel Sex, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Switching
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Era una de esas noches.Pasaba, aunque no a menudo; Yuto lo veía a kilómetros, conocía todas las señales y las buscaba con entusiasmo, nunca quedándose decepcionado.Pasaba cuando Hikaru no se sentía muy bien, cuando se sentía inseguro, cuando había tenido un mal día. O, bien. La mayoría de las veces cuando se había vestido de mujer por el ItaJan, algo que ponía a Yuto bastante incómodo.
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru
Kudos: 1





	Estás jodidamente perfecto para mí

**Estás jodidamente perfecto para mí**

Era una de esas noches.

Pasaba, aunque no a menudo; Yuto lo veía a kilómetros, conocía todas las señales y las buscaba con entusiasmo, nunca quedándose decepcionado.

Pasaba cuando Hikaru no se sentía muy bien, cuando se sentía inseguro, cuando había tenido un mal día. O, bien. La mayoría de las veces cuando se había vestido de mujer por el ItaJan, algo que ponía a Yuto bastante incómodo.

De todas formas, se dio cuenta que era una de esas noches sólo de la manera como su novio se metió a besarlo un segundo después que pisaron en su habitación de hotel.

“Yu...” le murmuró al oído, bajo, bastante de darle un escalofrío a Yuto.

Y sólo de eso, la mente de Yuto se adaptó a la dirección que iba a tomar esa noche.

“¿Sí?” respondió con una sonrisa engreída, porque _siempre_ se sentía engreído en momentos como esos.

Y a Hikaru no le importaba.

El mayor puso la mirada en blanco por un momento, antes de empujarlo en el colchón y montarle a horcajadas, las manos jugando con el collar de su camisa.

“¿De verdad tienes que preguntarlo cada vez?” se quejó, dejando que las caderas se movieran imperceptiblemente, sonriendo del gemido del menor.

“Lo siento, pero es tan raro que tengo que tomar lo que puedo.” contestó Yuto, levantando una ceja y sonriéndole abiertamente, levantándose para besarle.

Hikaru se lo dejó hacer, y en cuanto se alejó sacudió la cabeza.

“Eres bienvenido a presentar una reclamación oficial, Yutti, per de verdad no creía que lamentaras como van las cosas en nuestra relación.” comentó, acariciándole la nariz a su novio con un dedo.

“No lo lamento.” confirmó Yuto, asintiendo. “Aunque tengo que admitirlo, tenerte tan entusiasta de ofrecerte es muy diferente.”

Hikaru rio, dándole otro beso rápido.

“Vale, voy a dejar que te diviertas un poco. Parece correcto.” respiró hondo, moviendo de vuelta las caderas, disfrutando la mirada en la cara de su novio. “Te _quiero_ , Yutti.” murmuró luego, los labios en la mandíbula del menor, donde mordió la piel suave.

“Te tengo.” le dijo Yuto, sonriendo travieso en el gemido que le sacaron las atenciones de Hikaru.

El mayor levantó la cabeza y le miró, levantando una ceja.

“Te ruego, dime que normalmente no soy tan empalagoso y condescendiente.”

Yuto rio, asintiendo vigorosamente.

“Muy peor.” le informó, abrazándolo para tenerlo más cerca. “Tienes suerte que te quiero. Y que me gusta mucho, también. Me hace sentir...” se paró, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Pero no se trata de mí, ¿no?” murmuró luego, y con un movimiento rápido empujó a Hikaru e invirtió las posiciones, acabándole encima mientras la espalda del mayor tocaba el colchón.

“Aunque lo pedí yo, quería que lo fuera. “contestó Hikaru, el aliento más pesado ahora. “No tiene idea de cómo me haga sentir. Cuánto _expuesto_. Cuánto indefenso.” sacudió la cabeza y rio bajo, un poco avergonzado. “Nunca creí de ser un maniaco del control, pues supongo que sólo estoy nervioso dejándolo a ti. Específicamente.”

Yuto se habría ofendido, si no hubiera conocido al mayor hasta siglos; entendió exactamente lo que quería decir, y lo quiso aún más por eso.

“Estoy bien.” contestó con simplicidad, encogiéndose de hombros. “El hecho que la mayoría de las veces te deje el control no significa que no me guste cuando estás así.” se bajó, mordiéndole el lóbulo. “ _Indefenso_ , como dijiste tú. Me excita.” admitió, sonriendo triunfante cuando el mayor gimió en respuesta a sus palabras.

“Supongo que tendrás que demostrármelo.” dijo pues Hikaru, la voz baja y exigente ahora, y Yuto sabía qué no era una farsa, que era real, porque Yaotome no tenía astucia en momentos como eso.

Se liberó rápidamente de la ropa que llevaban, no queriendo desperdiciar tiempo provocándole. Habría sido más simple estar con él de esa manera, si Hikaru hubiera sido un poco más como a él.

Pero al mayor no le gustaba perder tiempo cuando estaba de este humor, no quería atenciones particulares, y no le gustaba ser provocado.

En el tiempo, Yuto había aprendido a gestionarlo, de la manera más eficiente posible.

Llevó una mano alrededor del sexo del mayor, moviéndola perezosamente, la boca que vagaba entre el cuello y los hombros, haciéndole sentir pronto abrumado.

“Yutti...” murmuró en tono de reproche después de unos minutos, haciendo reír al menor.

“Lo sé, lo sé.” dijo, disculpándose. “Ninguna pérdida de tiempo. Follarte y punto. Claro.” bromó, arrodillándose y echándole un vistazo entretenido.

“Romántico.” comentó Hikaru, pero él también sonreía.

“Pues, dado que somos todo trabajo y sin corazón...” siguió Yuto, bajándose hacia la maleta del mayor. “Dime que fuiste inteligente y llevaste el lubrificante.”

Hikaru levantó un pie, acariciándole la espinilla, una mirada malvada en la cara.

“Pensaba que fueras tú el inteligente de la pareja.” le provocó. Yuto se giró para mirarlo con una mueca; estaban ambos conscientes del hecho que esta era una excepción, y que al final habría sido Yuto a pagar la ausencia de lubrificante.

Por su suerte, el mayor no había fracasado en su tarea, aparentemente; lo encontró en un bolsillo lateral de la maleta, y se lo lanzó.

“Después de esto, debería dejártelo hacer solo.” le amenazó, pero Hikaru no lo tomó en serio; sabía cuánto le gustara al menor ponerle las manos encima, nunca habría renunciado en la ocasión.

“Como quieres, mi amor.” se sentó, tomándole la cara en las manos y besándole. “Pues, ¿a cuatro patas?” añadió, riendo del escalofrío del cuerpo de Yuto.

“Como quieres, mi amor.” tuvo éxito de burlarse de él, quedándose inmóvil mientras el mayor se ponía en posición.

Era una maravilla de ver, Yuto siempre lo había pensado. Aunque amara cuando era Hikaru que tenía el control, aunque le gustara cada vez que estaba a merced del mayor, esto era muy diferente.

Gateó en el colchón, despacio, alcanzándole y acariciándole una cadera con el dedo, sonriendo cuando lo oyó reír por las cosquillas.

Se bajó para besarle un tobillo, luego, mordiendo bastante fuerte de dejar una marca, mientras el mayor se agitaba.

“Será mejor que hagas algo concreto, y pronto, Yuto.” dijo, empujando las caderas atrás cuando los dedos del menor alcanzaron su abertura, provocándolo.

“Impaciente. “le reprochó Yuto, tomando el lubrificante y vertiendo un poco en los dedos. “Merecerías de ser provocado hasta que no me ruegas de correrte.”

Hikaru rio y sacudió la cabeza, pero la manera como su abertura se apretó al toque de los dedos de Yuto le dijo al menor que no se trataba de una posibilidad tan remota.

Se puso a trabajar, de todas formas, porque sabía qué no debería haber desafiado la tolerancia de su novio.

Dejó deslizar adentro un dedo, despacio, y pronto empezó a moverlo, dejando que Hikaru lo sintiera, dejando que fuera tan hondo como posible.

Yaotome echó la cabeza atrás y gimió, sin vergüenza, porque cada vez que le gustaba particularmente algo se liberaba con facilidad de su orgullo y se dejaba llevar, algo de él que el ego de Yuto apreciaba mucho.

Mientras dejaba entrar el segundo dedo se bajó, lamiendo de manera provocativa alrededor de su abertura mientras empujaba dentro, y fue entonces que Hikaru perdió enteramente el control.

La inocencia nunca duraba, con este juego no; porque, aunque Yuto no fuera acostumbrado, conocía el cuerpo y los gustos de su novio mejor que los propios. Ayudaba, además, el hecho que Hikaru pareciera pensar que Yuto hubiera llegado directamente del cielo para hacer su vida maravillosa.

Yuto adoraba cuanto fuera parcial con él.

“ _Kami_.” gimió el mayor, mientras la lengua de Yuto encontraba acceso a lado de los dedos. “No te lo digo bastante, Yu, pero esas manos están desperdiciadas en ti. Deberías dejármelas tener o romper conmigo y encontrar a alguien te la las deje utilizar más a menudo.”

Yuto se alejó y rio en alta voz, mientras los dedos se abrían dentro del cuero de su novio.

“Es bueno porque es raro.” lo corrigió, tratando de alcanzar más hondo. Supo de haber tocado el punto correcto cuando el cuerpo de Hikaru se tendió alrededor de sus falanges y el mayor gimió, lascivo. “Y, vale. Quizás no soy mal.” añadió, con una sonrisita.

“Uno más.” dijo Hikaru, la voz arruinada. “No seas tacaño y no me provoques. Lo pedí yo, lo quiero. Dame otro dedo, Yutti.”

Nakajima respiró hondo, afectado por el deseo crudo en la voz de su novio. Se acercó, los dedos todavía dentro de él, y le miró los ojos.

“Hikka.” murmuró, besándole una sien. “¿Quieres que te haga correr así?”

Hikaru se giró, echándole un vistazo confuso.

Nunca habían tenido éxito de hacerlo; aunque Yuto se hubiera corrido infinitas veces con los dedos de su novio que hacían maravillas con él, siempre había tenido la sensación que – aunque gustándole – a Hikaru le hiciera falta algo más para hacerlo.

Sin embargo, la manera como se estaba moviendo en ese momento, la desesperación con que lo había pedido, habían hecho a Yuto más confiado que lo normal. Podía hacerlo, si Hikaru se lo hubiera permitido.

Despacio, su novio asintió. Yuto le sonrió, y sacó los dedos.

“Mal comienzo.” le dijo Yaotome, haciendo una mueca por la improvisa sensación de vacío.

“Gírate.” le pidió Yuto, besándole los labios. “De espalda. Si tengo que hacerlo, quiero verte.”

Hikaru no discutió; se tumbó en la cama, abriendo las piernas sin vergüenza, usando los talones para llevar a su novio de vuelta entre ellas.

Yuto rio, incapaz de resistir a la tentación de besarlo otra vez, más hondo. Mientras se apoyaba en una mano a lado de la cabeza del mayor, volvió a trabajar, ahora dejando que fueran tres dedos a desafiar la resistencia de la abertura de Hikaru.

Yaotome casi gritó en el beso, mordiendo fuerte el labio inferior del menor; era un desastre ahora, y Yuto lo sentía aún mejor así, ahora que tenía su cuerpo que se agitaba bajo el suyo.

Movió los dedos tan hondo como posible, alcanzando siempre el mismo punto.

Hikaru cerró los ojos, pero no importaba, no si Yuto podía seguir viéndolo así, gimiendo y agitándose y pidiéndole de manera confusa a Yuto de continuar. Como si tuviera intención de pararse.

“¿Necesitas que te toque?” le preguntó el menor después de un poco, y la mirada determinada en la cara de Hikaru fue suficiente a hacerle gemir.

“Puedo... creo que puedo hacerlo así.” jadeó, empujando abajo para ir al encuentro de la mano del menor. “Kami, Yuto, tus dedos son una obra de arte. No creo que se puedan comparar con nada que puedas hacerme, es tan...” sofocó en sus palabras mientras Yuto empujaba más fuerte. “Déjame correrme, Yutti. Por favor.” dijo entonces, la desesperación en su voz la cosa más excitante que Yuto hubiera oído en su vida.

Se concentró en la tarea, llevando la boca a morderle el cuello, llevándole al límite, el cuerpo tan tenso que parecía a punto de romperse. Y luego, mientras empujaba adentro a Hikaru se movía abajo, lo vio correrse, _fuerte_ , echando la cabeza contra la almohada, las piernas apretadas alrededor de Yuto, como si no tuviera intención de dejarlo ir.

Nakajima le dejó recuperarse por unos momentos antes de sacar los dedos, disfrutando la mueca de dolor en su cara. Luego fue abajo, lamiendo con lascivia el esperma por el estómago de Hikaru, asegurándose de haberlo limpiado bien antes de levantar los ojos, descubriendo el mayor que lo miraba fijo.

“¿Qué quieres de mí?” preguntó Hikaru, mientras una rodilla se movía contra la erección dolorida del menor. “Pide y recibirás.”

Yuto sonrió, besándole rápidamente el estómago al mayor y tumbándose a su lado, girándose para mirarlo.

“Tu boca.” dijo, firme. “Quiero correrme dentro de tu boca. No va a tomarme mucho.” admitió, riendo bajo.

Hikaru se sentó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“En control te ha subido a la cabeza, Nakajima.” bromó, pero pronto hizo como le había pedido, sin desperdiciar tiempo antes de tomarlo entre los labios.

Como había dicho Yuto, no duró mucho; unos golpes de la lengua del mayor a la punta de su sexo, la mano que se movía a la base y fue demasiado de soportar; arqueó las caderas, empujándose contra su boca mientras gemía y se corría, así, disfrutando la manera como los labios de Hikaru se quedaron apretados a su alrededor durante todo el orgasmo.

Cuando se recuperó, el mayor estaba a su lado, la cabeza apoyada en una mano, mirándolo como si fuera la cosa más perfecta que hubiera visto en su vida.

Y Yuto sabía qué era el final de su reino, y devolvió con gusto el control a Hikaru, moviéndose hacia él y buscando refugio entre sus brazos.

“Fue bueno.” murmuró contra su piel, disfrutando la sensación de calor y familiaridad.

“Fue maravilloso.” le corrigió Hikaru, dándole un beso en la cabeza. “Soy feliz que estaba del humor, esta noche.”

Yuto rio, levantando los ojos.

“Eres feliz de tener un novio tan talentoso.” le hizo notar, dejando con gusto que Hikaru lo besara otra vez.

“Talentoso es restrictivo, Yutti.” le dijo Hikaru, tierno. “Eres perfecto. Me rendí ya.”

Normalmente, Yuto habría contestado con algo. Pero pensando en lo que acababa de pasar, en cuanto bueno hubiera estado Hikaru, cuando bien lo hubiera hecho sentir ser él a hacerlo estar así, no pudo evitar de estar de acuerdo.

Eran perfectos. No importaba el humor.


End file.
